


If It's True

by blustxr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, mind flayer dont know her, the upside down? who is she
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 03:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blustxr/pseuds/blustxr
Summary: Jonathan and Nancy got stuck watching the kids so Nancy said we’re welcome to join them and we’ll order a pizza or something.”“Oh, even worse! We’re babysitting as well, what a fun night.”OrNancy invites Robin and Steve over and tries to get Robin (our lesbian icon) to admit Steve and her are dating.





	If It's True

Robin jumps up on the counter and starts to tie her shoes, “are you sure about this?” she asks through the window.

Steve runs out of the back room of Scoops Ahoy and stand in front of Robin, “Have I ever led you wrong?” 

“Yes, countless times dingus.” she jumps down and fixes herself. “You’re really taking me to the byers in this?” she gestures down to her sailor outfit, clearly disgusted.

“We don't have time to go home, we're going to be even more late than we already are.”

“Well I don't know, maybe you could have alerted a certain someone that we were invited to a dinner and that certain someone could’ve bought an extra pair of clothes but you don't think that far ahead do you?” Robin teases as she walks past the ordering desk and starts to close up the shop.

Steve fakes being offended and responds “Okay Okay my bad, I genuinely forgot. Also it's not a dinner, Hopper and Joyce went out and Jonathan and Nancy got stuck watching the kids so Nancy said we’re welcome to join them and we’ll order a pizza or something.” As he catches up to Robin and in unison they both bring down the gate of the shop and start to walk out of the mall.

“Oh, even worse! We’re babysitting as well, what a fun night.” She exclaims as she opens the door of Steve's car.

Steve pouts “They’re not babies they’re my friends too.” He gets in his car and starts to back out of the Starcourt parking lot.

“I know I'm just messing around.” She smiles and ruffles his hair.

“God you’re irritating.” He looks in the rear view mirror and runs his hand through his hair keeping one hand still on the wheel.

“If Im irritating, what are you?” Robin laughs.

_________________________________________

Steve hops up the steps and knocks on the door, “Hey, it’ll be fine they liked you from when I first introduced you to them.” He tells Robin trying to reassure her nothing bad is gonna happen.  
Robin smiles and nods while her anxiety runs rapid with her thoughts, yeah when they were convinced we were dating which made me uncomfortable and they’re most likely to bring it up again so yes, that is in fact them liking me dingus. 

The door opens with an excited Dustin with an adorable toothless smile Robin notes. 

“ You’re finally here! Oh hey Robin didn't know you were coming too.” Dustin adds.

“I didn't know either, so you’re not alone buddy.” She jokes as the duo walks in.

Robin surveys the area, Mike and El are together on the couch watching whatever is on the tv intensely, Max, Lucas, Will and from the looks of the empty space which is most likely Dustin’s, are all on the floor planning out what their ‘party’ is going to do for the rest of the summer.

“Whats up nerds” Robin greets.

They all acknowledge her and greetings get mixed together but she can hear band geek come out of it and laughs. She follows Steve to where Nancy and Jonathan are sitting in the kitchen engrossed in a conversation, probably about their next journalism fueled expedition Robin thinks.

As they walk in they catch their attention and they share greetings. Nancy offers them both the pizza they got an hour before having a surprisingly generous amount of pizza left considering the amount of people over at the moment.

“Oh thanks, eating ice cream all the time surprisingly does get old.” Robin jokes and gets herself and Steve a Slice.

They all sit down and get to talking and Robin touches upon how she was always wanted to talk to Jonathan because he seemed like the type of person she’d be friends with but there was never a right time.They both get to talking and they realize they both have very similar interests in film, literature and music. Steve being oblivious in Nancy and his conversation, Nancy was becoming irritable with the way Robin warmed up to Jonathan.

“Back to the future definitely deserves a sequel like-” Nancy interrupts Jonathan to question Robin.

“So you and Steve, what's going on there?” She smiles in a knowing way.

Robin stammers trying to think of what to say. I knew this was going to happen she thinks. She just laughs it off and replies, “Nothing, he's the only guy I met that lets me annoy him as much as I do and we became close. Isn’t that right dingus.” She ruffles his hair trying to play it off.

Jonathan surprisingly adding in, “I mean, Steve has never been this close to a girl before and we would totally support your relationship with him.” Trying to be sincere.

Steve glances at Robin with a you-could-tell-them-the-truth-they-would-be-accepting look. Robin replies with a am-I-even-ready-to-tell-other-people look and they both contemplate it for a minute.

“Hello?” Nancy waves a hand in front of their faces, “I could tell you guys had a whole conversation but we don't speak that language so please share.” Nancy laughs and smiles.

Robin knows Nancy isn't trying to be intrusive, but the thought of herself telling Nancy to piss off isn't pushed away in her mind.

Nevertheless, Robin looks through the doorway to check on the kids and half of them passed out and Mike and El are still watching the TV, damn whatever is on must be great Robin notes.

“Okay well we definitely aren’t dating.” She gestures between the two of them “Never a day in my life.”

Nancy confused, “ Then what's the thing the two of you have going on?” 

Robin and Steve share a look and Robin begins.

“Well to make a long story short, i was kinda obsessed with him in one of my classes. But not in the way you guys probably think.” Robin confesses.

“I mean- what other way could you be obsessed with a person and that not equating a crush?" Jonathan questions.

Robin being vague, “The way he did things, and how he caught the attention of girls who i desperately had a crush on.” She sighs.

As that sentence came out of Robins mouth it clicked for them, and you could see them understand their relationship for the first time. 

“Steve being the first person I told after a night of substances that shall not be named-” Nancy and Jonathan raise their eyebrows in unison. “We became much closer and became the best friends you see now.” Robin throws her arm around Steve and he does the same and grins and nods his head a Robin with a proud look.

There's a pause and Nancy recoils and leans back in her seat with a disgusted face. Jonathan notices and looks at her right away.

“What's wrong?” Jonathan asked, breaking Robin and Steve out of there ‘moment’. 

Robin’s anxiety once again takes hold of her thoughts, Nancy is disgusted with me, Why did i think this is a good idea, Nancy is aspiring journalist for Christs sake aren't they supposed to be open-minded?

Nancy finally breaking the silence, “I just cant believe I forced you to tell us you’re a lesbian, gosh im so sorry Robin.” Nancy gets up and hugs her.

Robin quickly hugs back in shock.

“Well that's not what i thought was gonna happen.” Robin states as they break apart and both sit back down.

Nancy looks at her with confusion, but then drops it to change the subject.

“Well,I have just the girl for you.” Nancy smirks.

This peaking Robins interest, she asks who.

“You didn't hear it from me but Heather Holloway, Her dad came into the Hawkins Post pissed and told the others he found her with another girl called Tammy something.” Nancy replies.

Robin and Steve both jump out of their seats, “Are you serious?” They both ask in unison.

Jonathan and Nancy laugh and Jonathan confirms, “Yeah i work at the post too and heard everything, why?”

Steve excitedly hops and starts going on a rant, “ I told you heather was flirting with you! oh my gosh is this how you feel when you’re right this is such a rush.” He exclaims at Robin.

Robin blushes and then hits him on the arm and look over to the others who are grinning.

“We are going to the pool tomorrow confirmed.” Steve puts his hand down and sits back down confidently.

“Uh no we aren't put your hand back up dingus.” Robin sitting down as well looking back at him warrily. 

“We are too” Steve replies.

“We are not” Robin declines as suspected.

“Are too” Steve crosses his hands and smiles smugly to Nancy and Jonathan who are entertained watching this go down.

“Are not!” Robin raises her voice and wakes up the others who come in wondering what's going on.

“Surprise! Robin said we should go to the pool tomorrow and it is such a great idea, don't you guys agree?” Steve asks in a nauseating voice.

Exclamations of agreement come out and Max adds, “Yeah but lets go when it's Heather's shift i don't want to see Billy.”

Steve smiled mischievously and looked towards Robin, “Oh! What a great idea.” 

Robin puts her head down in frustration and then smiles as to notice what a great group of friends she now has to call her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes! I love yall mwah happy pride year girlies <33


End file.
